


Meet the Doctor: My Journey with Kit

by hhertzof



Series: My Journey with The Doctor [1]
Category: American Girls: Kit - Various Authors, American Girls: Maryellen - Various Authors, American Girls: Rebecca - Various Authors, Doctor Who
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crossover, Gen, Kit Kittredge and Ace's Baseball Bat equals Trouble, Time Travel is canonically possible in the American Girls books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor meets our intrepid heroines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Doctor: My Journey with Kit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/gifts).



The three girls stared at the blue box. It hadn't been there earlier when they had been dragged through this cavern at gunpoint by a man whose minions called him "The Master", but who Rebecca had nicknamed Haman and shoved them in that muddy cell. 

Kit circled it. "We'd all be able to fit." It wasn't that she wanted to hide, but they needed to figure out a plan before they did anything.

Rebecca tested the door. "It's open.

The three girls crammed in one after the other only to tumble into a much wider space than they expected when Kit tripped, throwing the other two off balance. They picked themselves up, staring at the bright white interior. The battered baseball bat in Kit's hands seemed incongruous in comparison to the futuristic console in the center of the room.

Maryellen and Rebecca immediately ran over to take a closer look at the console, while Kit made a few tentative swings with the bat. Yes, this would do. Calling the other two over, she told them her plan.

It worked beautifully. Rebecca appeared at the doorway of the room where their captor was ranting incoherently at a short man who wouldn't be out of place at the hobo camp near the railroad and fainted more dramatically than any movie actress Kit had ever seen, distracting both men in the process. Maryellen grabbed the futuristic looking gun from the Master's hand and threw it at Kit, and with one neat swing, she batted it against the machines on the far wall.

Sparks started flying and the hobo yelled "run, it's going to explode", and grabbed Maryellen's hand. Rebecca sprung up, none the worse for wear, and the four of them ran back the way they'd came. 

"I'm the Doctor," the man said as he herded them through the doors of the blue box. "This is the TARDIS. And where did you find Ace's baseball bat? I thought she took it with her when she left for Gallifrey."

"It was right here on the floor," Kit said, looking around in a bewildered fashion. Between the white interior and the sparse furnishings, she didn't know how he could have missed it.

The Doctor clearly didn't either, because he chose to change the subject. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes. Come with me. You look like you could all do with a hot bath. I've got a whole room full of clothes for you to choose from."

As being dry sounded like a much better idea than standing around discussing baseball bats appearing out of nowhere, Kit agreed and the three girls followed him into the depths of the TARDIS.


End file.
